


October drabble

by bells_n_roses



Series: Twilight experiments [4]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Autumn, Coffee, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, October, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bells_n_roses/pseuds/bells_n_roses
Summary: Rosalie and Bella walk to a coffee shop in October.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Series: Twilight experiments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956058
Kudos: 24





	October drabble

Leaves crunched beneath their feet as they made their way down the road. A thick grey sky hung above them, and a chilly autumn wind blew threw Bella's hair. A carpet of orange and red and gold--as gold as Rosalie's eyes--was laid out before them.

"I love autumn," Bella said.

"Really? I though you hated the cold."

Bella took Rose's hand in her own. "I've learnt to appreciate it."

When they reached the cafe, Bella's fingers were freezing--not that she minded, of course, but she sure was glad of the cinnamon-y coffee Rosalie handed her after she'd chosen a spot by the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was originally gifted to someone, but I've since been informed that it's bad fandom etiquette if you aren't friends with them (no matter how much you might like their writing!). Alas, social cues have never been my strong suit.  
> Anyway, I took it down and have reuploaded this. I hope no one minds.


End file.
